duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Duel Masters Victory: Teach Me The Rules!
Teach Me The Rules! is the 2nd episode in the Duel Masters Victory season of the Duel Masters Anime. Plot Katta was called out as an insignificant weakling due to not taking on the challenge of Duel Masters by his rival Dragon Ryu. Enraged, he decides to enter a tournament in order to prove Dragon wrong. The tournament operates on a 3-on-3 team match system; victory goes to the first team to score 2 wins . In the first round of the competition, our boys must take on the Baker, the Greengrocer, and the Florist, who together form the Stamp Rallies of the shopping district. It doesn't help that they're also a veteran team from last year that managed to make it to the Best 4. Katta decides to go head-to-head with the boss, the Baker. Just then, he holds his empty hand out towards Yohdel. As it turns out, he doesn't have a deck. Oh, and he doesn't know how to duel, either ... How will this match turn out?! Script "Teach Me The Rules!" Katta's card pendant continues to shine, but then the light soon diminishes. Bucyake and Yohdel: "Dragon Ryu! It's really Dragon Ryu, but what does he want with us?" Katta: "Hate to break it to ya', but I don't care about this competition." Dragon Ryu: "Trying to wuss out?" Katta: "Me, a wuss? It's unthinkable that a professional such as myself would ever pussyfoot from anything." Dragon Ryu: "'Professional' my butt. The truth is you are nothing but a weakling, a worm!" Katta: "Who in the heck do you think you're talkin' to?!" Dragon Ryu: "I'm talking to YOU!!" Katta and co. are knocked down by Dragon Ryu's booming voice. Then, Dragon Ryu takes off, but not before ticking off Katta one last time Dragon Ryu: "You can't beat me, even if you were a prodigy." Bucyake & Yohdel: "Dragon Ryu ... Wow ..." Katta: " ... Where do I sign up?!" The scene switches to the tournament grounds Mimi: "And now, the Victory Tournament Triple Dash will get underway! Now, the Triple Dash system is a three-on-three team battle. The team that wins two out of three duels will be declared the winner and advance onto the next round. Furthermore ..." Katta: "Can someone tell me what the Chun Li of card games is talking about?" Bucyake: "No way! Our first opponents are the Stamp Rallies from the shopping-height district!" Katta: "The Skank Gallies from the red-light district?" Yohdel: "That's 'Stamp Rallies' from the shopping district." Bucyake: "Daba the baker, Kyu the grocer, and Mari the florist." Yohdel: "They're one of last year's top 4 teams! Daba the baker is supposed to be really good." Bucyake: "They're supposed to be sponsored by the second-best duelist in the shopping district!" Katta: "So basically, you're saying that the one unlucky enough to go toe-to-toe with yours-truly is ... the man who can bake the golden curry donuts! That baker, Daba. So ..." Katta reaches out his hand to Yohdel. Yohdel: "Well, since you've got your mind made-up, whatever sinks your battleship ..." Katta: "C'mon!" Yohdel: "What is it?" Katta: "I don't have a deck, so gimme one!" At the dueling tables at the park ... Bucyake: "Here, you should be all right if you use this deck." Katta: "Oh, thank you, Bucyake!" Katta begins shuffling the cards in 3x2 piles Yohdel: "Nice shuffling." Bucyake: "'Shuffles better than me. By the way, I call that deck the Start Dash deck." Yohdel: "It's a deck that makes good use of rush tactics; swift attacks, and the like." Katta: "'K, got it guys! Now, teach me how to play Duel Masters!" The scene shifts to a fourth wall-breaking session of a puppet version of Mimi explaining the basic DM rules. Mimi Puppet: "Hello everyone! Welcome to Mimi Tasogare's 'Duel Masters For Dummies' crash course lesson! - First off is the deck. The deck is composed of 40 cards and is placed on the deck Zone; - Then, you place the top five cards in the Shield Zone. These are your Shields; - The next five cards you draw form your Hand; Now that we've set-up, we can start the duel. The objection of the game is to charge up enough mana to summon creatures or cast spells and break all of your opponent's Shields. The victor is the one who delivers the final blow to the player who's lost all of their Shields. And that's basically it. Now you can be a duelist too!" The End Katta: "Great! Now I've got the rules down-pat!" Bucyake: "You sure?" Katta: "Yeah, yeah, easy as pie. I'll start with this guy! I summon 「Gonta, the Warrior Savage.」" Yohdel: "No you clown~!! If you don't have mana then you can't summon anything!" Katta: "For real?" Bucyake: "For real. And you'll need a lot of mana if you want to summon the really strong creatures." Katta: "Oh yeah? Then I'll charge 'n Tap all'a these!" Yohdel: "No you clown!!! You can only charge one mana per turn!" Katta: "For real?" Mimi: "Boys, if you could finish your warm-up ..." Bucyake: "It's Ms. Mimi ..." Katta: "What do you want-" Yohdel: "-Tasogare!" Katta: "-card gaming She-Hul *Mimi tosses him sky-high* k~!!" Mimi: "Your opponents have been waiting for you." Bucyake & Yohdel: "Right ..." Mimi: "DM Start!" Katta duels Daba, Bucyake duels the grocer, and Yohdel duels the florist. Daba: "Your go first, kiddo." Katta: "(Hm, so since I can't draw on the first turn, my first summon can't be a high-cost creature ...) I'll charge mana! (Now that I've got a single mana, I can summon a creature with a single cost) I summon 「Deadly Fighter Braid Claw」! 'He who strikes first will gain the initiative ...' Braid Claw, break his Shield!" Bucyake: "That's not how it goes dude!" Yohdel: "A creature can't attack on the turn it's summoned; it has summoning sickness!" Daba: "Get the idea now, kiddo? Sorry to say though, you've wasted your turn. I draw, charge mana, and end my turn." Katta: "But you barely did anything." Daba: "After you keep on charging mana, eventually you'll be able to summon stronger creatures. Just a tip for future reference." Katta: "'K. Now it's my turn again." Yohdel: "At the start of your turn, you can untap all your mana." Katta: "That so ... I'll untap my mana and draw a card from my deck. I'll charge my mana and now that I've got enough, that means ... I summon 「Taiga, the Warrior Savage」!" At that moment, Katta hears Taiga's roar. Daba: "(So far, he's managed to summon a creature on each turn. He's using a pretty efficient deck. What's more is that Taiga has Speed Attacker.)" Bucyake: "A creature with Speed Attacker has no summoning sickness so it hits the ground running!" Katta: "Aren't I lucky? Now Braid Claw breaks one of your Shields! Then Taiga breaks another Shield!" Daba: "My turn! I summon 「Propeller Mutant」(OCG: 「Flyer Man」)." Katta: "My turn!「Bronze-Arm Tribe」summoned!" Yohdel: "And when you play 「Bronze-Arm Tribe」, you can put the top card of your deck into your mana Zone." Katta: "Done and done! Braid Claw and Taiga break two more of your Shields!" Bucyake: "Now Daba's only has 1 more Shield left!" Yohdel: "Katta's in the yode-le~ad ♪" Daba: "Hahaha! The game's not over yet! We're only just getting started! 「Tajimal, Vizier of Aqua」(OCG: 「Tajimal, Cyber Vizier」) summoned! When Tajimal does battle with a Fire Civilization creature, it gains +4000 Power. And seeing how you use quite a few Fire Civilization creatures in your deck, I'd say it's going to continuosly get stronger battle after battle, kiddo." Bucyake: "Great, what an unlucky match-up of cards!" Daba: "Flyer Man attacks Braid Claw!" Katta: "It's a double KO!" Daba: "When Flyer Man is destroyed, you discard one card from your Hand." Katta: "What?! But now I don't have a Hand!" Just then, the V on Katta's head shines and the projection of a creature from Katta's deck appears. Suddenly, Katta enters some kind of trance as his hand goes ablaze and he slashes his next draw. Katta: "「Startdash Buster, Divine Mech Hero」! 「Bronze-Arm Tribe」 Evolves to Startdash Buster! 「Tajimal, Cyber Sage」 is bounced to your mana Zone! Taiga breaks your last Shield! Startdash Buster attacks for game!" As the duel ends, Katta gets out of his trance. Daba: "That was pretty good, kiddo ..." Bucyake and Yohdel hug Katta out of excitement. Yohdel: "You did it, you actually did it!" Bucyake: "That was totally awesome!" Katta: "I really, I really won?" Daba: "You got game, kiddo." Katta: "Heh, well yeah, I am a pro after all, mister." Mimi: "And we now conclude the first round! We witnessed an amazing.." Katta: "Is this a surprise to anyone? You're dealing with a prodigy here!" Bucyake: "I guess, but you're not the only one who's taken a win." Yohdel: "Take a look over there~." Dragon Ryu and his two teammates are seen at their tables, just emerging victorious from their match. Mimi: "Dragon Ryu stands victorious with his incredible playing prowess!" Dragon Ryu looks over his shoulder to Katta, shooting him a provoking and cocky glare. Katta: "Just you wait, Dragon Ryu." Category:Duel Masters Victory